


Yes, My Lord.

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Black Butler: Sebastian x Demon Ciel.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who had sold his soul to the devil. No, you couldn't just call him a devil. He was much more than that. Sebastian Michaelis had become the boy's very life. Every moment of every day Ciel would sit in his manor pondering how to keep the butler from tasting his soul. He didn't want to die. Well, that's what he thought anyway. Perhaps he wouldn't mind dying if it was at the hands of his butler. Now that was impossible. Death wasn't an option anymore. Would you like to know why? Well, the answer is obvious.

Ciel is a demon now. The devil's food became the very same thing as the devil itself. Sebastian will never have his soul and is bonded to Ciel for all eternity. Until, that is, one of them dies. It's very hard to kill a demon though, so the possibility that they will be separated by death is highly unlikely. Sebastian can't break the contract he made. Well, that isn't entirely true either. There is a way to break it...probably. In any case Ciel doesn't want to think about such things. They are far too depressing.

The near thought that Sebastian belonged to him forever was enough to make the young earl happy. He almost wanted to thank Alois for the drawn out battle they had. Ciel wanted to find some way to keep Sebastian by his side but the thought of becoming a demon to do it hadn't occurred to him, until Alois.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in as usual to wake Ciel up. He walked over to the curtains and opened them making the sunlight shine on the pale blue-haired male who was sleeping soundly. Even though he was a demon, some habits were hard to break. He was still transitioning into the demon life. Until he had decided what to do in the future, Ciel was just going to live his life out as usual.

"It's time to wake up, Young Master," the butler said in his usual tone. Ciel didn't want to open his eyes. He was a demon for Pete's sake, why did he have to wake up?!

"Just five more minutes," the boy pleaded.

"That is what you said five minutes ago, and five minutes before that, you have to get up some time today," the butler pulled the covers off the young earl causing him to shiver.

"It doesn't matter how long I sleep! Sebastian give me back by blankets!" Ciel tried, and failed, to grasp the blankets from his butler. He was still tired and didn't offer much of a fight. "I was having a good dream too!" Ciel curled up into a ball to try and keep warm. He refused to get up.

"Young Master, you are such a spoiled brat sometimes. It amazes me how often you switch back and forth from acting older than your age to younger," the butler let out a small sigh. He now had to think of a way to convince his master to get out of bed.

"It's no use, no matter what I do he will still be a stubborn child," the butler thought and he turned to leave. But the young earl wouldn't allow that. Ciel jumped up and clung to the back of Sebastian. His hands were clinging tightly to his butler's tailcoat.

"Don't leave," Ciel whispered. Sebastian turned his head to look down at the boy who was clinging to him. Sebastian hadn't heard the words that Ciel muttered and was slightly confused at the earl.

"Young Master, would you please let go? While you are here sleeping the day away, I still have things that I must do."

"No! I won't let go! Who cares about that?! I don't want you to leave!" Ciel yelled.

"Are you still half asleep? You aren't making the slightest bit of sense." Sebastian was confused by Ciel's strange behavior. Naturally, the thought wouldn't occur to him that maybe Ciel had feelings a master shouldn't have for a servant. Sebastian was a butler, a demon butler, those emotions were incredibly foreign to him.

Ciel finally let go of his butler and went back to curling up into a ball on his bed. It was no use trying to talk to him. Sebastian wouldn't understand anyway. It's so troublesome falling in love with a demon. Even though it was certain Sebastian couldn't leave Ciel because of the contract. Ciel still wasn't positive that would be the case. He was feeling extremely anxious about what his butler would do next. For all Ciel knew, it was just an unrequited love he developed.

Sebastian pulled the covers of the bed back over Ciel. "If he is going to sleep no matter what I do, I might as well just leave him be. There is no use in having him catch a cold."

The scenery around him was dark and cold. Everything had been destroyed and left barren. Nothing remained. Shadows were surrounding him and Ciel didn't know what the cause was...until he heard a familiar voice.

It sounded like Sebastian's the first time they met, when Ciel was trapped in that cage pleading for a way to escape, the time they made the contract. Among the shadows, Ciel saw an outline of his beloved butler.

"Sebastian?! What are you doing? What is going on?" Ciel questioned.

"How long do you insist on making me play the role of the 'butler'? Do you know what it is like for a demon to starve themselves?"

Tears were streaming down Ciel's face. The answer was 'no'. Ciel didn't know. He didn't know anything about how Sebastian was feeling or if he was causing insanity to be inflicted on him. Ciel was scared. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat on the floor of the shadowy room. Hoping it was just a dream.

"I'm sorry....Sebastian I'm sorry..." the words were falling on deaf ears. The demon didn't care if Ciel was sorry or feeling bad about anything that had happened.

"'I'm sorry'? Being sorry isn't going to change anything Ciel Phantomhive. I am going to take your soul. I've waited long enough," the shadows covered Ciel and it felt like every limb was being torn off his body.

"NO! No! STOP!"

Ciel awoke from his hellish nightmare with his hand wrapped around a gun. The gun he usually kept underneath his pillow was now being pointed at Sebastian's head, right between his eyebrows.

"Y-Young Master? Did I startle you? You seemed to be having a nightmare..." Sebastian cautiously spoke. He wouldn't die from a bullet to the head but he would rather that Ciel didn't shoot him.

Ciel looked at his butler, "A dream?" he thought. "That couldn't' have been just a dream...it felt too real...maybe things really will turn out like that...if I don't do anything."

"Sebastian, does a demon feel hunger? Do they need souls to survive?"

The butler was a little surprised at the random question. However, the question itself was enough to tell Sebastian as to what the nightmare was about.

"No, Young Master, a demon doesn't need souls to survive and they do not feel hunger. Demons think of souls like humans think of desert. They are just a delicacy but not necessary for survival," Sebastian stated.

Ciel frowned. "Sweets are obviously necessary for survival!"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

Ciel thought for a moment. His selfish desire to keep Sebastian around had finally made itself known. What if Sebastian didn't want to stay? Could he really put his happiness over his butler's?

"Sebastian, do you like being my butler?"

Sebastian smiled. "Well at the moment, if I say 'no' you're likely to blow my head off," Ciel had forgotten about the gun pointed to Sebastian's head. It was kind of hard to miss but the young earl wasn't thinking about that at all.

Flustered, Ciel put the gun back where it was previously and looked at Sebastian expecting a better answer.

"I don't particularly dislike being your butler. At this time, I don't really have a choice though."

"Because of the contract?" Ciel unconsciously looked sad. He had already come to the realization that Sebastian was only staying because he was bond by the ties of the contract. It still hurt to have this point proven.

"No."

The young earl was shocked. If it wasn't because of the contract what other reason would be forcing him not to have a choice in the matter?

"Because of you," Ciel didn't understand at all. The words didn't make sense. He had just decided to give Sebastian a choice and now the butler was saying he didn't have a choice because of him? It just didn't make sense at all...

Seeing the confusion Ciel was experiencing Sebastian tried to make his words more clear. He leaned in closer to Ciel and gave him a kiss. Their lips collided and they both expressed the mutual love they felt for each other without saying a single thing.

Sebastian broke the kiss and spoke gently. "I can't stop being your butler because that would mean I'd have to leave you, which is something I can't possibly do."

Ciel gazed into the crimson eyes of his butler. "You have one thing wrong."

"How?" Sebastian questioned, clearly confused.

"You could stop being my butler," Ciel pulled Sebastian's tie making him fall onto the bed and on top of Ciel. "and start being my lover."

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was on top of Ciel, pinning him to the bed. The earl struggled underneath the butler's inhuman strength.

"Sebastian! Stop this at once! What are you doing?!" Ciel attempted to reprimand his butler, alas it wasn't possible.

"Weren't you the one that said to 'stop being a butler and start being a lover'?" The words were spoken coldly. Ciel blushed at the memory and turned his head away from the gaze of the butler.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Ciel muttered under his breath.

Sebastian took his hand and ran a finger down the side of Ciel's face. The thin fabric of the glove wasn't enough to keep Ciel from feeling the coldness of the hand inside. The earl shivered in response. Was he cold? Or was it pleasurable? He couldn't tell...

The butler grabbed his master's chin and brought it close to his face. They were now so close that their noses were almost touching. Sebastian's eyes flickered with the demonic glow.

"You might have made it impossible for me to take your soul...but make no mistake, I am going to consume you," Sebastian licked his lips and gazed lustfully at his young master.

"S-Sebastian?...What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm going to make it so you can't possibly do anything without me, I'm going to invade your thoughts, your mind, your heart, your body," Sebastian's demon glare shined brightly in the darkness of the room. "You're mine, Young Master." The young earl felt more like the servant in that moment...

"Sebastian....SEBASTIAN!" Ciel slapped the butler and he awoke from his weird daze.

"What was that?" Sebastian thought.

"It's about time you responded to me," Ciel huffed in frustration. "You've been standing there staring off into space for the past 10 minutes. What has gotten into you?! You haven't been acting yourself since..." Ciel looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact hoping he wouldn't have to continue the statement. It was embarrassing after all.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't going to admit to not being himself, however, the internal dilemma he was having started to show itself more. He was certain the earl was starting to notice.

Ciel frowned. His butler was being absolutely intolerable. Why couldn't he just be open to Ciel? Well, he never had been. What did the young earl know about Sebastian at all? Although they now have an eternity to figure it out, it wasn't bringing them any closer then before.

"When you decide you'll tell me what is going on, I'll be here waiting," Ciel pointed to the door, suggesting that his butler leave.

Sebastian nodded and left. He had no where else to go, so the butler went to his room.

"What has gotten into me?" Sebastian thought. He put his head in his hands and sat on his bed. "I keep having such weird day dreams. It's so uncharacteristic."

"Oh come now Bassy, you know what you really want, don't you?" A voice spoke and Sebastian looked around the room. No one was there but the speech still continued.

"Your a demon Bassy, a demon. It's starting to show, you know? You don't want to 'play butler'."

"Don't tell me I'm starting to imagine that idiot..." Sebastian thought.

"You don't care about the little brat, what you really cared about was his soul...but the soul is gone now. So why don't you come and play with me instead?~ Will isn't being very fun. Besides, I've always enjoyed you more.~~"

Sebastian was starting to get angry, (like he wasn't annoyed enough already). Grell wasn't even in the room and he was getting on his nerves.

"What would you know?" the butler replied, in his internal conversation.

"Well, I do know, that you are a demon. I know oh so well how much of a bad boy you are.~ Ciel doesn't. Such a shame...Why do you think your imagining my voice instead of his at this time?"

Sebastian was now furious. He got up from his bed and slammed his fist into the nearby wardrobe. The impact made the wooden furniture crumble to nothing but shattered splinters. The room became dark from his demonic aura of frustration.

"Oh?~ Bassy, your demon is showing!~ Way to prove my point," the voice mocked.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Sebastian yelled at the air. His sudden outburst shocked even himself. The butler put his back against the wall that the wardrobe had been up against previously and slid to the floor.

"How am I supposed to 'shut up' when you are the one imagining my voice to begin with?" he was right, Sebastian couldn't argue with that statement.

Footsteps came closer to the butler's room. Sebastian heard them, somewhere in his brain, but it didn't register that they were actually coming towards him. He was in a daze again, trying desperately to make sense of everything.

"Demons aren't supposed to feel anything, so why do I feel everything for him?"

"S-Sebastian?!" Ciel said opening the door. "I heard a loud noi-" the earl was cut off at the sight of the room. Sebastian was sitting on the remains of the wardrobe and his demonic figure was still filling the room. His glowing eyes stared at Ciel but still didn't realize his actual presence in the room.

"Sebastian?"

The eyes glared at Ciel. "What?" The low voice asked. This was the closest Ciel had every seen of Sebastian's demon form it amazed the earl how calm he was. Is it because he was a demon himself now? Or was it because he trusted Sebastian so much that he knew the butler would never harm him?

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Falling in love with a demon is quite strange. Don't you think?"

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were a buffalo! I fell in love with you didn't I?! I'd probably fall in love with you no matter what! Call it destiny or fate if you want but you feel the same don't you?"

The demon was silent. He couldn't answer that honestly. He didn't know himself. What is 'love' anyway? It's a series of attractions and feelings that humans concoct for themselves to rationalize their mating. That is what it seemed like to the butler. Perhaps, maybe that wasn't the case at all...

"How do you know if it is 'love'? What if I'm still just attracted to the remnants of your soul? Why are you so trusting of me? Don't you have the slightest bit of doubt at all?" The demon was greatly confused, at the earl, at himself, nothing at all was making sense.

Ciel struggled to walk in the shadowy darkness but the glowing red eyes helped him immensely. When he had finally found the body of his butler he knelt down to where Sebastian was lying and wrapped his arms around the taller male's head, pulling him into a hug.

"But even then, you're just loving me in your own weird way, right?" Ciel said softly.

Sebastian didn't know how to respond to those words. The butler wrapped his arms around the young earl and returned the hug. The shadowy atmosphere disappeared and he was back to his normal self.

"Ah, I suppose you are right, Young Master."

"Of course I'm right," Ciel pulled away from the hug and stared Sebastian in the face. "Now, we should tell each other our problems in the future, yes?"

Sebastian smiled. How did he end up with such an amazing young master? Even though he technically wasn't a butler anymore, old habits die hard...

"Yes, My Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel was getting anxious. Who knows when the last time Sebastian made a move on him was...it has been so long since they have even kissed. Things weren't progressing in the fashion Ciel wanted them to. How would he change that though? He couldn't exactly jump Sebastian. Sebastian was Sebastian after all...maybe he could find a way to initiate something. If he was lucky...Sebastian was the one supposed to be initiating things!That was how things were supposed to be! Ciel shouldn't have to think about this so much! Ciel was the one supposed to be playing hard to get and running around escaping the demon, not the other way around!

That wasn't how things were in reality though. Ciel only had his imagination, and the thoughts were nothing like real life. He wanted to experience them. He wanted Sebastian. It was plain and simple, but what was Sebastian doing?

They had just agreed to open up to each other more and nothing was happening! Ciel sighed to himself...how could he talk to Sebastian about this? Who could he talk to about this? All of the people he had known could never speak to him again. He was a demon and they should never know of the existence of demons. It would be too much for their tiny little brains.

Ciel sighed again. Sebastian hadn't brought him his tea yet. "There is another thing, he is still acting like a butler. Is being my boyfriend that hard? Demons these days." Ciel didn't understand the way demons worked. He didn't even understand himself as a demon. 

"What if there was a way for me to age? If I was older than Sebastian...could I have been able to top him?" The thought intrigued Ciel, but there was no way he would ever be able to grow older. There had to be some way to get into an older appearance. I mean, look at Sebastian, who knows how old he is and he looks good. Wait, no, Sebastian could have died at that age when he became a demon. How are demons even made again? Ciel didn't know. He didn't really care either. He just wanted to see progress.

The door opened and his butler-lover-thingy walked in carrying a tray of tea and snacks. The snacks were something Ciel couldn't taste anymore but he still enjoyed imagining what they were like. One day, he would ask Sebastian about how to take souls. What were souls like? What made Sebastian want his so badly? Sebastian wasn't likely to ever tell him anything like that. Sebastian probably would keep him away from souls, lest he should become addicted.

The previous earl hadn't had a lot of time to enjoy his solitude. The door burst open for the second time revealing a very agitated red-haired-reaper. The reaper seemed furious over something that Ciel couldn't quite place his finger on. What exactly did he do to him? What exactly did he owe him? What was the point in barging in here like that for no reason? It wasn't civil...but then...were reapers civil?

"What do you want?" Ciel asked.

"What do I want? What DO I want?! Do you really have the audacity to ask such things?" the reaper began his horrid tangent. "I think you know very well what I want. I want my kiss that you owe me. I've been waiting who knows how long to get it but you've forgotten you've even made that promise, haven't you?! Damned brat," the reaper huffed. He had only helped Ciel out for a simple reason, to get a kiss from Sebastian, but Ciel wasn't delivering.

Ciel had forgotten. He had forgotten completely that he had made such an arrangement with the reaper. How could he forget something like that?! He shouldn't have made a deal like that in the first place! 

No, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was what he needed...if he could get Sebastian to kiss Grell maybe he could learn a few things. Maybe he could try to be a better kisser. Maybe Sebastian wouldn't mind kissing him if he was a better kisser. How these thoughts got into the previous earl's mind, no one knows.

"My apologies," Ciel began. "Sebastian, this is an order, kiss Grell."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the statement. Kiss Grell? Kiss Grell? What had he missed? What kind of conversation would Grell force Ciel into to make such a proposition?! Needless to say, Sebastian was rather furious. He was about to retaliate against that order but Ciel interrupted him before he could even say a word.

"Do you dare defy an order? Sebastian? If I remember correctly, you are still bound by the contract," this was a bold statement for Ciel to say, he didn't know the specifics of a demon contract. This might even be the end for the two of them. Sebastian might break the contract and flee from Ciel forever. He was willing to take that risk because Sebastian had already told him it was impossible for the demon to leave. Ciel believed in the idea that Sebastian loved him, so he allowed himself to speak so boldly.

Sebastian would not defy the order, his eyes glowed with rage as he walked near the reaper. Grell was a little scared at the look on Sebsatian's face, but he was the one to ask for this so he would enjoy whatever was given to him.

"Don't forget Bassy, the conditions are on the lips with tongue!~" Grell stated. He wanted to be clear since the order from Ciel wasn't. Ciel had done that on purpose just to see how far Sebastian would take the order. Would he neglect the kiss because it wasn't stated? Or would he do exactly what Grell asked simply to spite Ciel? The previous earl was interested in how Sebastian would act.

The demon pushed the reaper against the bookshelf, trapping him. Grell squealed at this action, Sebastian was really planning on delivering. Sebastian's demon eyes glowed with rage at the fact that he had to do this, it would be something he would hate for the rest of his long life. The demon crashed his lips against the reaper forcefully, he didn't care if Grell enjoyed it or not. That wasn't what this kiss was supposed to be. This kiss was just supposed to happen it didn't matter if Grell enjoyed it. The demon knew he would. Grell was very perverted, extremely masochistic too, he wouldn't mind the force, he would embrace it.

Sebastian was not planning on making this a long kiss so he invaded the reaper's mouth hastily, intertwining the two's tongues. Grell let out a gasp and then a moan. Ciel, who was witnessing this whole thing couldn't help but to imaging himself in Grell's place. What would it be like if he was pushed up against that bookshelf? Would Sebastian kiss him the same way? Would he be more gentle? Would Ciel find the urge to run his hands through Sebastian's hair? While witnessing this kiss Ciel was taking little notes on how to kiss, instead he was just back to imaging what could have been. This idea aroused him, Ciel could feel himself getting hotter and his face flushing. It was all he could do to keep from moaning along with Grell.

His plan had failed miserably.

The demon broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting him to Grell. The reaper was left panting heavily with his eyes glazed over from the pleasure he had just been subject to. He had gotten what he asked for, and more it seemed. The reaper left humming to himself happily, if Sebastian would never be his at least he had this memory to hold onto. Grell still had William left to chase, there was still hope he wouldn't die alone in a ditch somewhere.

Sebastian closed the door behind Grell and locked it, he wouldn't allow someone else to enter that room and disrupt him. There was a small chance another nuisance would come, there always was. He turned back towards Ciel, who was clearly in a daze. His eyes glowed with satisfaction at the expression on Ciel's face. He hadn't even done anything to the boy but just by Ciel thinking of him he would get in such a state. What would he be like if Sebastian had been kissing him instead? What kind of expressions would he show? What noises would he make? It was still too early for that, Sebastian would not progress these things too soon.

They had their entire lives to experiment with such things.

What was the rush?

"Sebastian, this is another order, don't ever kiss someone besides me again," Ciel demanded. This day would mark Sebastian being his and only his. Ciel would never allow an affair. He would never allow Sebastian to do anything to anyone but him. There would never be another nun incident. He wanted to make that clear now.

"Yes, My Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

"It is time for you to wake up, My Lord," Sebastian's voice rang out. Ciel hated this part of the day more than anything else. Why should he wake up? They have been over this, just because Sebastian wanted to play butler does not mean that he had to wake Ciel up. It shouldn't have to be like that.

"Ugh...no thanks," Ciel pulled the covers over his head and turned himself into a cocoon. He had no intentions of letting Sebastian wake him up. Nope. Not today. Sleep is very important. He may be a demon but sleeping is his favorite pastime since becoming one. You see, when Ciel was a human he was already more like a demon. He could never have dreams when sleeping and if he did have them they were very short...or nightmares. Now that he was a demon, he could dream of things. His dreams were so nice, so wonderful. He could command Sebastian to do anything he wanted without being embarrassed in the slightest. He could control his powers perfectly and make himself age.

He loved to see dream-Sebastian's expressions when that happened. The demon didn't know what to do with an adult Ciel. It was hilarious. It was satisfying. Ciel wanted the dreams to continue, since he was certain he would never be able to make them reality.

Sebastian gently tugged the blankets, Ciel tugged back. 

"Leave me alone," he whined, "Let me sleep," Ciel's voice sounded different for some reason. He didn't notice it at first but somehow it seemed deeper. He sounded like Sebastian! Did they somehow switch bodies overnight? No, that's crazy. He saw Sebastian for a short moment, he saw him in his normal self. So what had happened? Ciel couldn't see what he looked like underneath the covers, so he submitted and revealed himself. Sebastian stared in disbelief and took a couple steps back.

"My Lord?" Sebastian said. It was a question not a statement. He wasn't sure if this even was Ciel Phantomhive.

"Don't 'My Lord' me, you rarely ever say that. What is going on? Why are you looking at me so strangely?" Sebastian answered by providing a mirror to Ciel. Ciel took the mirror and looked at himself only to see...not himself. He looked more like his father, except that he had the purple eye. Ciel knew it was him, but not him, how could it be him? Had his dreams made themselves reality? Had he somehow used his demon abilities without even knowing it? And in his sleep for that matter?

It all seemed too good to be true. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian was about to have a little meltdown. How could Ciel age? Ciel wasn't supposed to age! Ciel was supposed to be the cute uke! This was not going to end up the way he wanted if he continued to stay here...there is no doubt that Ciel would try to do something.

Sebastian tried to excuse himself. He tried to leave saying he had 'butler things' to do. It didn't work. Of course it didn't work. Ciel got out of bed and hugged him from behind, forcing him to stay. The 'young earl' stopped Sebastian's hand from reaching the doorknob and instead locked it. They lived alone but who knows what might try to invade their privacy (like yesterday with Grell). Ciel wasn't about to let this opportunity go unnoticed.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered into his ear, his voice was low and husky from having previously just woken up. Sebastian shivered. He clearly was not used to Ciel actually being tall enough to do things like this. Please, for the love of anything right, go back to being the cute little earl. 

"Why are you trying to runaway?" Ciel asked. He was curious but he was also having way too much fun. Sebastian was getting flustered! Imagine that! The stoic butler showing his emotions like an open book! It was thrilling. Ciel loved it. He had broken Sebastian, he had forced Sebastian's cheeks to redden. That was a wonderful accomplishment in his book.

"R-runaway?" Sebastian tried to speak like he always did. It was clear this was interfering with his thought process. He had never expected to be the one being attacked. He had always expected to be the one doing the attacking. Now that he was in Ciel's place for once he couldn't think. He could only think about the tightness of Ciel's nightshirt on his body, or the sound of his voice in his ear. He could only think about what had changed down there, and if he would get to see because the shirt was too short now.

"Were you not trying to open the door a few seconds ago?" Ciel's hand traveled down the demon's body unbuttoning buttons as it went. He was surprised at how easy it was to do this. How could it be so hard to button up his own things but so easy to strip someone else of theirs? Sebastian's tailcoat slipped off and fell to the floor. 

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian managed to escape Ciel's death hug and turned to look at him in the eyes. This was a mistake on his part, seeing Ciel's face only made him more confused. How could he have such a handsome new body? There was something not natural about this.

"Don't you think its unfair? How you get to see me naked all of the time but I've never seen you stripped of this uniform once?" Ciel reasoned. Sebastian couldn't really argue with that..."Why are you keeping such a lovely body hidden? Is there something you don't want me to see?" Ciel's eyes glowed with the demon glimmer. Sebastian hadn't seen this happen very often. It was weird to think that Sebastian had actually caused Ciel to become like this, that because Sebastian had entered Ciel's life his personality had changed drastically. Ciel was truly a demon now.

"T-that's-" Sebastian tried to argue but Ciel just glared. The 'butler' froze, what was happening to him? Why did he stop talking just because of an expression? Sebastian didn't understand why his body was reacting this way just because Ciel had aged.

"You speak far too much," Ciel complained, he forced his hand into Sebastian's mouth to hinder his speaking, to hinder his arguing. Just accept that Ciel controls you right now. As one hand was in Sebastian's mouth the other continued to unbutton buttons. Articles of clothing were collecting on the floor. Why did Sebastian have so many layers? It was annoying.

Sebastian's skin was pale, unnatural, it was purely demonic. How could one person have such alluring skin? Ciel traced every muscle, every line, on Sebastian's chest. He engraved it into his memory doubting he would ever get a chance like this again. Sebastian would be more prepared for things like this the second time...if there was even a second time. This was certainly a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The 'butler' flinched, shivered, squirmed with every movement Ciel's hand had made on his chest. Ciel removed his hand from Sebastian's mouth, lest it hinder whatever noise he tried to make. He brought Sebastian closer to him, wrapping his arms around the male, Ciel began to suck on his hardened nipples. The demon tried to hold back any noises but some came through anyway, his back arched and he began to pant. This simply wasn't fair! Ciel was never supposed to be in this role...

Ciel's hand, the one that had previously been in Sebastian's mouth, made its way to the line of Sebastian's pants. Ciel slid his hand below the fabric, it was only now that he realized how nice of an ass Sebastian really had.

"D-don't you dare," Sebastian tried to sound menacing but it seemed more like a plea than a threat.

"Don't I dare what?" Ciel smirked up at his 'butler'.

"In all my years being a demon, no one has once topped me! You can't just do this!" Sebastian glared. Ciel laughed, he licked his way up to Sebastian's neck and and bit down. Sebastian flinched.

"So that means I'm the first? And the last. What an honor Sebastian," Ciel said inserting a finger into Sebastian's entrance. The 'butler' gasped, glared, and fidgeted trying to free himself from Ciel. It was no use.

"You know, I find it very sexy that you don't wear anything underneath these pants," Ciel noted, inserting another finger, he was surprised that Sebastian was actually telling the truth. It was clear nothing had been in here, Ciel realized the value of the record he was breaking but it didn't stop him from breaking it.

All was well, and according to plan, except that in an instant Ciel's body 'poofed' back to his original state. Ciel, who noticed this immediately, removed himself from Sebastian and tried to hide underneath the bed. Sebastian grabbed his foot and dragged him back out.

"'Why are you trying to runaway?'" the demon repeated Ciel's words prior, mocking the boy.

"R-runaway?" Ciel laughed nervously. It was clear how pissed off Sebastian was about this whole scenario. Sebastian pinned Ciel to the ground, holding his small hands above his head.

"Were you not trying to hide under the bed a few seconds ago?" Sebastian's eyes glimmered with his demonic glow. They hadn't stopped glowing since Ciel had turned back, the 'butler' was truly angry.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ciel asked.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," Sebastian responded," one you will be likely never to forget. Are you ready?"

"Yes, My Butler."


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years turned into decades, which then turned into centuries. That was how long Ciel had been a demon, that was how long Sebastian had been serving this said demon. The previous earl had been in this form for so long that he could no longer eat human food, it disgusted him. He loathed such things now. What had cake even tasted like before? What had tea even been? He could no longer remember.

Sebastian was forced to teach Ciel how to use his demon abilities, because who could tell when Sebastian wouldn't be there. All things that live must die, it was one of the cruelest rules to life, death. Demons are not immune to such things, it is just that their life spans last far longer than a human's. Sebastian did not tell Ciel this, he would never tell Ciel this. Why ruin the good times with such a sad tale?

It simply wasn't right.

The duo was still living in the manor that Ciel held so many ties too. Why shouldn't they? No humans ever came to this place anymore. There was no concern about who would remember them, who would know their story, because everyone who they knew (that wasn't a reaper of course) had already died. Ciel had outlived them all...and they didn't even know he was alive. This didn't sadden the previous earl one bit. In fact he felt liberated from it all. Ciel, who had lost all of his human emotions and self, only felt one thing...love for his butler. That was the one thing that would ever remain.

Ciel could tell that something was off about the demon though, he always had that ability. It was very nostalgic to remember the time in which they had first made their feelings known to each other. How long ago was that? Did it even matter? Perhaps not...but it was still a time in which Sebastian was hiding something from him. Ciel could tell now, that it was something much worse this time around...but what? It didn't matter if Ciel asked Sebastian directly, Sebastian would never say a word. They had promised not to keep things from each other, so long ago, but Sebastian was back to his old habit.

Why couldn't they just talk like normal people?

Oh, that's right, they weren't normal people, were they?

They were demons.

Stubborn demons.

Way too stubborn.

Should Ciel try the last thing he had up his sleeve? Should he transform into the older version of himself and force whatever he needed to know out of Sebastian? Ciel had been pondering this for the longest time but something was holding him back.

They weren't in much of a relationship if Ciel had to force everything out of Sebastian...that would be rather counter-productive.

"Young Master, it is probably time I started teaching you how to take souls," Sebastian stated. Ciel was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, it was what he did when he felt he needed to think. You'd be surprised at how weird it helped...

"I've never taken a soul and I'm not really interested in how they taste," Ciel said, just like all of the other times Sebastian had brought this up. They had repeated this conversation so many times, Ciel began to think that maybe Sebastian was forgetting things in his old age.

"Young Master..." Sebastian sighed. Ciel couldn't very well be a proper demon if he didn't take souls.

"Why are you so bent on making me take people's souls? Can't you just relax? I don't need to eat them, do I? You're the one who told me it didn't matter," Ciel said. It was true, Sebastian had told him that souls weren't required for a demon's survival, how he wished he didn't say anything of that sort. What would Ciel do to pass the time if Sebastian wasn't there with him? 

The demon folded his hands over his lap as he sat down on the bed. The sunlight shone on him in a way Ciel hadn't seen before. It was almost heavenly, he wasn't used to Sebastian looking so angelic. His skin was whiter than usual, his eyes were duller than they had ever been, no, angelic wasn't the right word...ghostly. Sebastian looked like a ghost. Ciel had to fight back his urge to touch the demon, he wanted to reassure that the demon was even there to begin with.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked sitting up. 

"Yes?" Sebastian asked not turning his head to face the previous earl. Ciel frowned. Seriously, what is wrong with him? There has to be something on his mind to make him act like this. There has to be some reason that makes him look like that...

"What's wrong?" Ciel turned Sebastian's face toward him and cupped both hands around his butler's face. What was wrong? Would he ever know?

Sebastian, obviously not wanting to tell him that he was dying, did not say anything, for if he opened his mouth, only lies would escape his lips. Ciel would be able to tell, and so, he remained silent. How could he tell the love of his life that he was about to turn to dust? Sebastian had forgotten just how old he was, he never remembered his age, for he had lived too long. He didn't even remember his original name.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, the words had started to form themselves, the sentence was beginning to take shape but somehow, someway, he could still not say the words aloud, for if he said them, if he admitted it to himself, the reality would be that much more real.

"Sebastian? For God's sake just spit it out already!" Ciel raised his voice in frustration. It couldn't be that hard to say! But it was, and little did the previous earl know, that once he heard them, he would regret asking Sebastian to say those words aloud.

"I'm dying," the words hung in the air leaving an eerie silence between the two. Ciel did not hear them at first, he did not believe them at first, nor did he wish to.

"You're what?" the previous earl asked. It couldn't be so, it shouldn't be so, Sebastian was the one person who was never supposed to leave his side. They were never supposed to part...and yet...

"It's true."

"No, no, I won't allow this!" Ciel got up from off the bed and began to pace the room. There had to be some way to save him, there had to be. The previous earl would not allow anything else.

"Sebastian, this is an order," He stopped pacing and looked his ex-butler in the eyes. "We will find a way to save you! So you are not allowed to give up!"

The ex-butler just smiled a pitiful smile, he had been telling himself those same things too. He had hoped that there would be some way to save his life, or to at least extend it a bit longer, but sadly they both knew that was but a false hope. So, instead of bursting Ciel's bubble, he allowed the boy to live with his delusions. It was the only courtesy he could give. So he looked at his 'young master' and smiled, repeating the ever-familiar phrase...

"Yes, My Lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Time continued to pass, Ciel had become so obsessed with finding a way to save Sebastian that he had forgotten to enjoy their last few moments together. It was the way things had gone for them in the last few years of the demon's life. He understood what Ciel was trying to do, so he never complained...but Sebastian would always regret ever telling Ciel that his end was near. Why had he let the previous earl coax him into speaking the truth? He could have lied...he could have done something...but he didn't, and Ciel had become like this...

The previous earl watched as his butler slowly withered away, it hurt him inside, it hurt him outside. Sebastian was not the only one going through terrible times. Ciel could tell that dying for a demon was incredibly painful, Sebastian was providing the proof for that. 

But why was it so painful? 

Because demons did not have a soul, that is why. 

They cannot have the soul leave their body as humans do. Instead, demons have to live out the antagonizing moments of the body withering away. While humans can rest in peace not experiencing the suffering that goes along with decomposition, demons have to live through those moments, until their body can no longer move because it is so far gone. This is what Sebastian had to do...this is what Ciel had to watch Sebastian go through...

Sebastian became paler and paler everyday. His eyes did not have the same glow as they always had before. You could tell the demon was sick, the reminder that Sebastian would leave only angered Ciel. The previous earl grew distant from his butler, ignoring him completely to 'provide more time to look for a cure'. That was his reason, his rationalization, he would not allow himself to stop searching, and as a result, he never gave the demon (who was not dead yet) another thought.

In addition to his complexion, the demon's body was becoming increasingly thin. His clothes hung loosely on his figure as he began to grow ever so weak. Sebastian had managed to last this long but he knew that he would never survive another year. It was time for him to go back 'home', to his place in hell, at least then, he might last a bit longer. What was the point in him trying such a thing? Ciel rarely ever gave him the time of day anymore...Sebastian didn't understand his reasoning himself...

"Young Master?" Sebastian wandered the halls of the manor. There were only a few rooms that the two ever used, but Ciel was not in either one of them. Sebastian was having a difficult time finding his 'master', with his demonic powers fading, he had to search the entire manor on foot (which was tiring for him in his current state).

The only place that the demon had not checked, was the basement. Why would Ciel be down there? It was so vacant. The only thing that had been in the cellar was the wine, but after Ciel had become a demon he promptly sold all of that away, leaving the basement incredibly bare.

Sebastian walked down the the creaky steps to the depths of the manor. When was the last time had ever been down here? Sebastian couldn't remember, it didn't seem important anyway. The only thing that mattered was that he find Ciel, that he tell Ciel to go with him to hell. Sebastian wanted to see his 'home' one last time. If the demon was going to die, he wanted to choose his graveyard.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called out once more. He had found Ciel in the basement, the last place he had left to check. Apparently, without Sebastian's knowledge, Ciel had turned the basement into some sort of research area. The previous earl kept all of his findings about the deaths of demons here, they were scattered along the floor of the entire cellar. Sebastian could barely speak because of his shock. Ciel really was obsessed.

"Sebastian? What are you doing down here?!" Ciel's voice was louder than usual, he was agitated and wanted to take a really long nap. What was this demon doing in his research area? Can't he see that he was busy? What is his problem?

Sebastian, who was used to being treated this way as of late, smiled albeit sadly. "I'm here to say goodbye," the demon announced. Although he had come down here with full intentions to convince the previous earl to go with him, Sebastian had changed his mind. Upon seeing this room it was clear that Ciel was too interested in his 'research' than the demon himself. Sebastian had already decided he was going, with or without the master.

"Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?" Ciel asked. His annoyance was clear in his tone. What was his butler thinking?! He couldn't just leave!

"Does it matter where I go?" Sebastian answered the question with a question. Why was Ciel now starting to care? The human-turned-demon was way too self involved to give Sebastian a second thought, and now he was starting to care? This was simply too much...

"Because you can't just leave! You're in no condition to!"

"Condition? Since when do you care about my 'condition'?" Sebastian spat. He was tired of this, tired of Ciel, tired of even being alive. Why couldn't death just strike him down already? All of this waiting had gotten to him, at least if he died Ciel would mourn him then.

"I've always cared!" Ciel said. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He didn't have to put up with this, there was no way that Ciel would understand what he had been experiencing, unless he experienced the things himself. That was the conclusion the demon had made. He turned to walk up the cellar steps, ignoring Ciel's ramblings to try and make the demon stay.

"Fine then! You can just go to hell for all I care!" Ciel yelled, little did he know that was exactly what the demon was planning to do.

Or at least that was his goal, but he would never make it.

Luck was not on his side.

The ex-butler had tripped over one of the piles of materials Ciel had placed on the cellar steps. The demon fell backward, his reflexes not moving fast enough to save him. His head hit the ground, knocking him unconscious. Blood pooled out of Sebastian's head. Ciel had witnessed the event, it seemed to be in slow motion for him. Could he get there fast enough? Could he break Sebastian's fall? Why had he said those things just then? Why didn't he try to talk to Sebastian more calmly? 

These thoughts and more flooded through Ciel's brain. The previous earl ran to his butler's side and tried to move him. The unconscious body was not responding...

Would it never respond to him again?


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel watched the blood pool out from Sebastian's head and fall over the steps. It was like his very own waterfall of doom. He couldn't believe it. How could he believe it? He had caused this to happen...he had placed those papers there...he had made Sebastian angry....he had forced the butler to leave, to not pay attention to where he was going. Sebastian could have avoided this if he was in his right state of mind...so why was Ciel being so stupid?

Why wasn't he a better master? A better lover?

Why hadn't he spent more time with Sebastian?

Why was he so obsessed with searching for the answer instead of spending time with the demon?

And most importantly...why did he say those words?

That was what Ciel regretted the most, the fact that he had told Sebastian such a hateful thing. The previous earl wanted more than anything to turn back time, to tell his ex-butler that he didn't mean it. He just wanted to apologize...to be a better person for Sebastian.

The previous earl changed his form into that of his older self, he picked up the body laying on the steps and carried it to his room. Ciel placed the body on his bed and arranged it in such a way that Sebastian would have complimented. The previous earl found roses that were still growing outside the manor and placed them by his ex-butler. Overtime he would continue to make Sebastian seem more beautiful in his vegetative state. Ciel would add various things to his display, since this was the only thing that Ciel could do, he didn't know if Sebastian would wake up, so he just treated him as if he was dead and if he was dead, he would make Sebastian look astonishing even in death.

The previous earl would never bury Sebastian, he would watch his body decompose over time. He would allow his butler to die upon his sheets, because it made him feel closer to him. At times the previous earl would even fall asleep next to the unresponsive butler...he would pretend that he was still alive, that he was just asleep and would wake up with Ciel.

None of these things were true. Sebastian hadn't responded to a word that Ciel had said in over a year now. Was Ciel loosing hope? Of course not, he was only sinking further into his delusions, He continued to search for a way to help Sebastian, only not as often. The previous earl devoted one day every week to searching for cures or helpful things. Only to reach no conclusion. There was nothing he could do.

Why did it have to be this way?

Why did these things have to happen like they did?

"Sebastian, please, if you can hear me, please open your eyes...please move, you don't have to forgive me...but please just don't be dead!" Ciel was sitting on a chair next to the bed that Sebastian was lying on. The ex-butler was not moving, just like he hadn't moved for the past year. He might never move again, why didn't Ciel just get that through his head? 

Ciel placed his hand over Sebastian's, his hand was cold to the touch. It depressed him but he always felt the urge to touch his butler. There was just some peace of mind that came to doing that. Ciel couldn't explain why, he didn't understand at all. The demon still refused to answer. Ciel only cried, like he had done all the other times.

"I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry....but please..." the tears fell from the previous earl's face. Once they started they would not stop. It was just how these things worked. His emotions always got the best of him, when Sebastian was involved that is.

Ciel (now back into the younger version of himself) placed his head on the bed. He cried, not so silently, over his butler. His sobbing could be heard throughout the manor, there was no one there, so there was no reason to hide it. Sebastian couldn't hear him anyway.

The last words he spoke to Sebastian kept ringing through his mind.

Fine then! You can just go to hell for all I care!

He repeated them over and over, continuing to regret that word choice. How long would Sebastian's body wait here? How long would it take before he was completely withered away? How long did it take for the demonic body to die? Did Ciel help him? Do him a favor? With Sebastian unconscious he wouldn't have to deal with the rotting of his flesh...it wouldn't be as painful. That was his only comfort in this terrible experience...that maybe Sebastian was able to rest in peace after all.

Ah, but wait.

Ciel had never thought about the possibility for him to bring Sebastian's body to hell. What if there was a way he could? Would that be better or worse than watching him decompose here? Surely there wasn't anything that could hurt him...

Ciel, with this new-found idea to bring Sebastian's body back to hell, searched for a way to go. Sebastian had briefly mentioned how to do this before...if only he could remember. Why hadn't he paid attention better? There were so many things Ciel wished that he did.

The previous earl tried hard to remember all that Sebastian had taught him. He learned it, of course he learned it, so where was the information in his mind? Where could he attain that information again? There wasn't any other demon alive around him that he could ask.

With no one to help him, and no memories to contribute to this question...Ciel could only search within his demon intuition. He could only guess as to what he could do. Perhaps he could figure it out in some way on his own, like a superhero does when they train for a new special ability. Maybe this was much the same? CIel could only hope.

The days continued to pass, each day Ciel would stay in that room with Sebastian trying to search for a way to hell, within himself. One such day, an idea came to him. He didn't have a contract symbol...Sebastian had one, he knew that from the previous earl's very own eye but Ciel did not have such a mark. Was that needed in order to go to hell? Was that the reason Sebastian had wanted to teach him how to take souls? Maybe...maybe that was one of the reasons...it wasn't just that Ciel would take the soul...but more of that he would create his own mark of the beast.

Yes, that had to be it. The previous earl went down into the basement, he looked through his various notes and things and tried to find a mark that he enjoyed from various models. How does a demon go about making their contract symbol? How should he do that? Taking the different symbols that he liked, he made one for himself by combining all of them. Ciel's mark turned out to be a very elaborate design, much like the intricateness of Sebastian's, however they were in no way the same.

Ciel went back to the room with Sebastian in it and drew his new symbol all over the floor. How could he bond this to himself? Was there some special way to do this? Perhaps not, demons weren't exactly very complex like that. Once Ciel had decided that this mark would be his, that was all he needed to do, just make that silent pact with himself, a mark to set him apart from the rest of the demons (if there were any demons other than him).

The previous earl then picked up Sebastian's body from his bed. It had been there for so long that the sheets still held his body shape. How odd. It was kind of beautiful to Ciel in a way, it symbolized that time that he had spent being with Sebastian's body in this room. Although it was weird, he still had a sense to respect that.

Since Ciel couldn't carry Sebastian well in this form, he ended up dragging the body off the bed and onto his newly made demon mark. Now that he had made it this far, what else was he supposed to do? How did he go to the next step? How did he get to hell from here?

Ciel closed his eyes and thought about where he wanted to go. He thought about why he wanted to go there. He kept thinking like this, holding Sebastian the entire time. Would he make it? By sheer willpower alone, would he manage to leave this manor and go to Sebastian's homeland? It was worth a shot at least, which was why he was still trying.

The previous earl opened his eyes and looked around, he was not in his room anymore, he was someplace else, somewhere else. He looked around at the scenery, it wasn't his manor, was it Sebastian's? Had he really managed to go to hell? Not just any part of hell, but Sebastian's house at that?

The room he was in was a nice place, it seemed like Sebastian had a manor of his own. Pictures hung on the wall, portraits, of people Ciel didn't recognize. They all had red eyes, except for one...that picture connected to Ciel, he felt as if it was calling to him. Ciel left the demon's body on the floor and looked at the picture more closely, underneath the picture had faded lettering. It was so old, that the name-tag was no longer legible. The previous earl looked at each of the pictures, they all sort of felt the same, not as strange at the first one he looked at, but still had that sense of familiarity.

Those eyes, what about those eyes? Why were they so...recognizable? The thought then hit him, those were Sebastian's eyes. The demon which he knew for so long, these were all different versions of himself. Had he kept a portrait of his appearances in all the contracts that he had ever had? Did he really go through the trouble of doing that? Just how much did Ciel not know about Sebastian? Would he ever find out everything?

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's body and searched the demon's home for a room, a bedroom specifically. He couldn't find one for quite sometime, most of the rooms in this manor were full of books or research things. It wasn't like Ciel's home at all...it was like every room Sebastian had was a study. When the previous earl finally found a bedroom, it wasn't like the one he was used to at all, it was much smaller, much simpler, with just this tiny bed. Sebastian didn't sleep as often as Ciel did, he didn't feel the need to. Unlike Ciel, Sebastian was way past ever being a human, there wasn't an ounce of humanity left in him, so he didn't need to sleep, he didn't even like sleeping anymore.

The previous earl placed Sebastian's body on the bed, just like he had arranged it back in his own manor. Although, he didn't have any roses to place next to him (or half of the other things Ciel had placed by the demon before). 

As soon as Ciel had placed Sebastian's body on the bed, the demon's body began to rot much faster than it had back in the human world. Ciel could only watch horrified. 

Why was this happening? 

He watched as Sebastian's skin deteriorated. His complexion went from pale to pitch black in a matter of seconds. It was strange, white as snow to black as night. What kind of logic was this? He wasn't supposed to die faster! He was supposed to last longer! 

Why did this have to happen?

Ciel touched the skin of Sebastian, just to see if it still felt the same, when he did the place he touched turned to ash. Just like hell to eat away everything Ciel held dear.

It simply wasn't right.

Now what was he supposed to do?

"No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen like this...you weren't supposed to disappear!" Ciel fell to his knees, he didn't know what to do. There was nothing else he could do! The previous earl had done everything he possibly knew how to do. None of this was helping him...none of this had helped Sebastian...because Sebastian was now just a pile of dust.

But, that was not the case for long. Sebastian's body began to reform itself without Ciel's knowledge. While the previous earl was mourning his demon for the last time, his body was regenerating.

You see, hell has a mind of its own. Ever since the first demon passed away, his consciousness stayed and blended with the place itself. It chooses what it wishes to save, which demon it wants to keep around longer...that was what happened to Sebastian. Now, neither Sebastian nor Ciel knew this fact, actually I don't believe that any demon truly knows this, but the reasoning behind it doesn't matter, the fact remains that Sebastian was no longer dead. The body in which was supposed to be in a never ending state of unresponsiveness, was now being remade. However, the body didn't look like the body of the Sebastian that the previous earl knew, it looked more like the picture Ciel had seen on the wall, the one without the red eyes (of course Sebastian still has his red eyes now).

Ciel was too busy crying over the demon to notice that he was no longer dead. Sebastian patted his head gently. He knew why he was in hell, he knew why Ciel had brought him here, he knew everything, for he had heard everything Ciel had said. Sebastian was not dead like Ciel had thought. His body just had stopped responding to him. Many times he had wished to give the previous earl some sort of message, but there was no way he could. It was like he had become a paraplegic and he couldn't even open his eyes. It wasn't until they reached hell that Sebastian had died officially, and even then, he wasn't dead for very long.

"Young Master, you don't have to cry anymore. I'm awake, you see?" Sebastian said.

"Of course I have to cry! You're gone now," Ciel answered, he had thought that the demon's voice was just a figment of his imagination. The demon repressed his urge to laugh. Did Ciel really think that he was just imagining his voice? He was crazy, but he hadn't reached that level of insanity yet...

Sebastian moved his hand to Ciel's chin and lifted his face to make him look up at the demon. Ciel stared confused. Was this really Sebastian? Was this really reality? It didn't make any sense...how could this be...he was dead just a few minutes ago! Ciel had held his ashes!

"S-sebastian?" Ciel began, "Is that you? Like really you?" The demon nodded in response to that question. He smiled down at the boy who had waited by him, trying to figure out a way to wake him up. It was comforting to know that Ciel regretted his last words, that Ciel really didn't mean to avoid him. But as much as it was nice to know these things, it hurt to not be able to tell him it was all okay. Sebastian wished to never go through that again, never to put Ciel through that again.

When it finally hit the previous earl that this was indeed his ex-butler, Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms. The demon fell backwards onto the bed, not prepared for such an attack, and held Ciel while he cried once more, this time tears of joy.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ciel had begun to apologize. Sebastian just patted his head and shushed him.

"I know," the demon said. "You don't need to say anything...I heard you..."

Ciel began to blush thinking about some of the things he said. At times Ciel had gotten so frustrated with Sebastian not responding that he had tempted the un-responsive demon to wake up. He said things like 'if you wake up right now, I'll let you do me.' Since Ciel thought the demon wouldn't hear he had said a lot of silly things like that...

"Y-you heard me?"

Sebastian's eyes glimmered with that demonic glow Ciel had missed so much, just seeing the demon awake made him forget about all of the stuff he had gone through to get here. Ciel decided it didn't matter if Sebastian had heard those weird things or not, what mattered was that the demon was awake, and here with him again.

"This is an order," Ciel stated, "Don't ever leave me again," with much compliance the demon replied...

"Yes, My Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

The two demons walked hand in hand for the rest of their days, barely having arguments. If they did have any argument at all, they would be about trivial things, like perhaps some jealousy here and there. But all of that was only natural in a relationship. So they, for the most part, didn't think of it as problematic in any way. It just meant that they still cared about each other enough to get jealous.

Because Sebastian had technically been reborn as a demon, the contract between him and Ciel was no longer valid, since he had technically 'died', the contract was void. The symbol began to disappear from Ciel's eye, however the eye would remain that purple color, forever to be marked by his lover demon. Ciel was proud of this, and felt no need to cover it any longer, instead he covered his other eye, the one that was not tainted, the one that was still 'human' in a sense. Ciel did not wish to be human, he was very content to be a demon with Sebastian, so he began to loathe the normal eye and covered it with an eye-patch.

"Let us enter into a new contract," Ciel offered one day.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"The first one, is the one that brought us together, the one where we began to love, the one in which I lost you," Ciel began, "so this one, shall be eternal, there can be nothing that can break it, and we will share everything. Death will not do us part, for if we die, we die together."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, he did feel awkward without any sort of contract to bind them to each other, it wasn't that he doubted Ciel, he trusted him (of course he did)...but without something to force them to stay together, he felt like the relationship they had was very fragile and that it could break at any moment.

They way they had chosen to mark this contract, was on each other's ring finger, like a funny sort of marriage. Ciel's body belonged to Sebastian and Sebastian's body belonged to Ciel, to enforce this, Ciel's symbol was on Sebastian's ring finger, and Sebastian's symbol on Ciel's. They admired each-other's work daily, never tiring of it, it proved they would never part. It proved they would never survive without each other.

They loved this.

Shortly after Sebastian's body had changed, he decided that his name should change too. Ciel felt the same, he didn't want Sebastian to go back to looking like his butler, sure he enjoyed those days, but this marked a new life. A new life that they shared together.

Ciel had felt the need to change his appearance along with Sebastian, and so he let his hair grow out a bit and he aged himself slightly. Not too much though. If he had made himself too old or too attractive, the demon would not be able to handle such a thing, so he made himself young enough to be shorter than Sebastian (although not by much) but old enough to still be 'handsome' instead of 'cute'.

"So what shall our new names be?" Ciel asked.

"I haven't the slightest, you chose my name before, I'm sure you can think of something again," Sebastian replied.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to come up with that? And even then, I made you a dog, a loyal dog," Ciel stated. It was true, he forced Sebastian to be loyal to him in all accounts, just like a dog would be to its master. Now Sebastian was loyal to his master in a completely different way...

"You could always chose another 'S' name if you'd like," the demon suggested.

"Like what? What is another 'S' name anyway? Stephan? That's too ugly for a pretty-boy like you...what about Stephy? That's got a nice ring to it, its nice and easy to say too, nothing at all like 'Sebastian' that is such a long name...why did I even chose that name?" Ciel repeated to himself the name 'Stephy', it really did roll off the tongue nicely. It was short and sweet, Ciel had already grown attached to it. It just suited his demon now. 

But what about Ciel's name? What name could be given to him that was just as unique as 'Ciel'? His appearance hadn't changed nearly as much as his ex-butler's had...so getting a completely different name felt so odd.

"Leic," 'Stephy' said.

"Leic? How did you get 'Leic'?" the previous earl stared confused at his demon. The demon just laughed, it wasn't completely out of thin air. The demon poked Ciel's forehead.

"Do you even use that brain in there? 'Leic' is just your current name backwards. Fitting no? Because in a way, you have completely changed from who you were," Stephy stated.

Ciel liked that idea. 'Leic' was a good name, they both smiled at each other. Yes, they could get used to this. The perfect demon couple, to forever torment the human souls together. It would be much more fun than anything they had ever done...and they were looking forward to their new lives...

As Leic and Stephy.


End file.
